Novotel
Novotel is a mid-scale hotel brand within the Accor group. Novotel has close to 400 hotels and resorts in 60 countries, situated in the business districts and tourist destinations of major international cities. History Novotel opened its first hotel in 1967, offering 62 rooms, 25m² in size, all of the same design with private bathrooms, a television and telephone, together with meeting facilities, a swimming pool, air-conditioning and private parking. Key Figures Novotel worldwide : * 395 hotels & resorts in 60 countries, i.e. 71 872 bedrooms (31 December 2009) * 1,9 million kids welcomed in 2009 * 30 000 employees Key dates * 1967: Birth of the Novotel brand with the opening of the first hotel in Lille Lesquin (France) * 1972: Opening of the first Novotel hotels outside France: Neufchâtel in Switzerland and Brussels in Belgium * 1973: Opening of Novotel’s first Paris hotel (Paris Bagnolet - France) * 1977: Novotel becomes established in South America - opening of Novotel São Paulo Morumbi (Brazil) * 1978: Opening of the 100th Novotel, in Amsterdam, 11 years after the first opening – Novotel comprised 120 hotels, or 14,000 rooms, by the end of the year * 1979: Opening of Novotel Abu Dhabi in the Middle East * 1982: Novotel becomes established in Asia with the opening of the Novotel Orchid in Singapore * 1986: Novotel becomes established in North America – opening of Novotel Toronto, Canada * 1987: 20 years and 200 hotels around the world * 1987: Novotel becomes established in China – opening of Novotel Guangzhou, Peking * 1990: Novotel becomes established in Australia – opening Novotel Sydney * 1992: Novotel becomes established in Russia – opening of Novotel Moscow Airport * 1997: 320 Novotel hotels in 53 countries *'2001': Co-branding of Novotel and Century: Novotel Century Hong Kong became the first Novotel in Hong Kong * 2006: Novotel becomes established in India – opening of Novotel at Hyderabad * 2007: 40 years and 400 hotels in 60 countries around the world. Novotel makes an initial entry into Turkey with the opening of the first Novotel in Istanbul * 2008: April sees the opening of Novotel's third hotel in Hong Kong with the opening of Novotel Nathan Road Kowloon Hong Kong (389 rooms) * 2008: In April, Novotel Hyderabad Airport was established, in Shamshabad International Air port Hyderabad * 2009: Novotel opens its doors in new countries such as Argentina (Buenos Aires) and Taiwan (Taipei - Taoyuan International Airport), Novotel also opens Novotel Manado Golf Resort & Convention Center to support World Ocean Conference and Coral Triangle Initiative Summit in Manado City, North Sulawesi. * 2010: September, Novotel opens the brand new Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom hotel in the Bangkok business district *'2011': The first Novotel in the Philippines is set to open in December 2012 it will be located beside a historical landmark the Araneta Coliseum and it will be the first hotel connected in 2 lines of a mass rapid transit train. It will be called as Novotel Manila Araneta Center. Locations As of 2009, there are 395 Novotel hotels in 60 countries with 71 872 rooms and employs over 30,000 employees: * Europe : 266 hotels in 23 countries * Asia : 51 hotels in 11 countries * Pacific : 34 hotels in 5 countries * North America : 7 hotels in 2 countries * South America : 19 hotels in 6 countries * Africa : 13 hotels in 10 countries * Middle East : 5 hotels in 3 countries Facilities Novotel hotels feature a bedroom measuring 25m², restaurant and bar in all hotels, meeting facilities, fitness rooms, swimming pools, terraces, green spaces and internet access. Some hotels also have larger executive rooms and suites. Sustainable Development: a worldwide environmental and societal certification programme Novotel hotels are involved in the worldwide environmental and societal certification programme Green Globe. As of 31 December 2009, 124 hotels are committed and 50 hotels certified. External links *Novotel.com official website *Accorhotels.com website *Accor.com website *Novotel press room Category:Hotel chains cs:Novotel de:Novotel fr:Novotel id:Novotel he:נובוטל nl:Novotel ja:ノボテル pl:Novotel ro:Novotel ru:Novotel sv:Novotel